


Team Building

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick looks in on Phil's training exercise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



"This is your idea of team bonding?" Director Fury asked, even as he watched the team inside the obstacle course. He did not wince as Agent Romanova broke yet another obstacle by using it to block incoming fire.

"It's effective. All the members of the Initiative share one thing in common, a short attention span unless actively engaged in their pursuits," Coulson answered, managing to hide the smile that wanted to come up as Agent Barton ran full tilt at Captain America, boosted off the waiting shield, and fired twice to take out the guns pinning them down.

"Banner's not in there?"

"Of course not, sir." Coulson noted the fact Iron Man had reached down, catching both Agent Romanova's hands to sling her over a wall. "He helped write the program instead."

"Would have thought that would have been Stark."

"I believe he... modified Stark's design to remove any cheats our consultant might have written into it."

They both quieted as Captain America threw his shield, in time with Thor tossing Mjolnir, to get at the large controller for the battery of weapons. When it went down under the twin assault, there was some celebratory yelling and high fives shared.

"Stark gets to redesign the course," Fury decided, but he left Coulson with a sense of approval for the exercise.

Coulson did smile then, as he readied to join his team for the after-exercise review, and food.


End file.
